


Farewell

by Icelandic_Flutterby



Series: The Sack of Doriath [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Mentions of Feanorians and Sindarin royalty, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_Flutterby/pseuds/Icelandic_Flutterby
Summary: In the sack of Doriath, a princess escaped.
Relationships: Celeborn/Galadriel | Artanis, Elwing&Galadriel
Series: The Sack of Doriath [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Farewell

Galadriel had gathered the crying child in her arms and ran. Her husband had thought to grab his coin purse, before thry left their rooms, and upon finding Elwing he'd also grabbed a blanket. They ran as fast as they could, and Galadriel spat silent curses - at her cousins, at the actions they took, at their father, at the world, at the Valar. 

They slowed as they came upon a bend in the hallway, unwilling to run into a potential danger. Galadriel pulled the child close to her chest, and shushed her, and waited as Celeborn peeked around the corner. He straightened and nodded to her, the hallway was safe. She took a deep breath, and then they resumed their run. 

They could hear clashes of swords, and shouts of anger, and so Galadriel was only mildly surprised when Celeborn took to humming. It wasn't a skill he usually employed, but his kinsman Ëol had taught it to him, and songs of hiding and misdirection could only be useful now. It made Elwing feel saver, at least.

"Wh-" sobbed Elwing, "where are my brothers?" She asked, tired and scared and crying. Galadriel tightened her arms around Elwing, and said nothing. Hopefully, one of the nobility has them, she thought, and felt tears run down her face. 

Celeborn tugged at her sleeve as he turned, and oh. They ran down the short hallway, and then stopped at the door. As carefully as he could, Celeborn opened the door, waited a moment to listen, and then peeked out. 

It was at that moment that All three of them froze. They stood still as statues for several moments, before springing into action. "Emmë! Adad!" Sobbed Elwing. They needed to leave. Elwings sobs had doubled, and Galadriel cursed the world again. " _Emmë!_ " cried Elwing. " _Adad!"._

_There was a black ball of emotion in Galadriel's chest, a terrible mixture of grief and anger. The grief was surely for Dior and Nimloth, and the twin boys who she might never see again, it had to be. And the anger for her cousins._

_But... Galadriel had never been one for lying to herself; and something within her twisted and screamed with pain when she thought of her cousins dead._


End file.
